A True Companion
by Mrs.cullen4eternity
Summary: I never thought moving back to forks would have been a good thing, but like they say all good things must come to an end. I hope they were wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n **

**Im new at this so at the end of the chapter please review so I know how y'all feel about me continuing the story. Oh, also this is a Bellice Paring im sorry if this is not what your into it's just something that popped in my head.**

**I do not own the Twilight Saga that is all SM!**

I know I haven't always been what you call "normal", I mean I was always on the taller side standing about 5'9". But I never thought this would happen, every time I get around her I get all tingly inside like I just want to burst from my skin, and her smell my God its sweet but not too sweet kind of like a vanilla but with a twist of honey its so alluring to me. I never seen someone as beautiful as her. To be honest I never thought I was that into chicks but Alice she was different I wanted nothing more then to be around her and to get to know her. I feel as if I'm betraying someone if I were to get to know her like the universe does not want us to get together, that's probably because she is into guys "yeah that's right she likes guys" I said aloud to myself. I mean that Jasper dude is always by her side I kinda want to punch him for it I mean she's _MY _Alice. Whoa hold on cowgirl you bearly talk to her and she's yours, kind of creepy Bella. Its just I feel like I have this pull toward her how could you not, I mean she's about 5'0 beautiful could pale skin with mesmerizing topaz eyes that I would love to get lost in, and her hair my god its short and het black that looks as if its as soft as a cloud I just want to touch it. I haven't even been in Forks, Wa for a week and I feel as if I were to leave I would suffer in an unbareable amount of pain. So its decided I cant and I wont leave. As I walk outside still in deep thought about Alice I smell something, it's super sweet like someone just poured Sarah Jessica Parkers' perfume straight on my nose then I see something out in the woods to my left. It is a tall red headed pale women she looks 'bout my height give or take a inch or so, and she starts running so me being the curious George that I am I chase her. I get kinda pissed that shes running away from me and that she is a lot faster then me, actually im a lot pissed and ill be damned if I let that bitch out of my sight. As im chasing her down my skin feels like its being pulled from every direction, like a rubber band stretching and it hurts. My bones are pulling away from each other and it hurts like Fuck! My god as I fall to the ground I put my hands in front of me so I can catch myself and I realize something I have fur. What the hell?

**A/N**

**So im sorry if this sucks but review to give me some constructive criticism**** thanks ladies and gents! Oh ill most likely update dailey so yall wont wait to long ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

I do not own any of the characters or the Twilight Saga:'(

I don't know what was going on one minute I was running after the red head then next minute I was on the ground with fur?

It seemed like I was being carried somewhere but where and who was carrying me?

I heard voices one of them sounded like my friend Jacob Black, but I had no idea who the others were.

It seems like we stopped, I wanted to open my eyes to see where I was but I felt so dang tired. The pain was unbearable and I'm really hot but not to the point where its to uncomfortable. I always liked the heat I used to live in Arizona where the sun shined every day all day.

I felt someone shaking me, my eyes slowly fluttered open where I saw two guys. One of them was Jake and the other I didn't know whom it was.

"Hey Bella how are you feeling?" Jake asked

" I'm in a lot of pain and im really hot, hey Jake your like really buff and you cut your hair sense the last time I saw you, why?

" Well I changed," he said, I could tell he was leaving something out

"Hey, I'm Sam Ulley, pleasure to meet you, Bella Jake here has told me a lot about you" he said with a hint of humor in his tone

"Nice to meet you Sam, so can you explain to me why I was running then one minute I was on the ground with fur and paws?" I really hoped he gave me answers I need to know because I know this is simply not just puberty.

"Well you are Jakes cousin your mom Rene is Billy's sister, but you already know that." he said smirking I simply nodded for him to continue the explanation.

"The Blacks and most of the people on the reservation have a history for shape shifting, when the cold ones get near use that's when we change" I just looked at him questioning him

"Ok so what is a cold one and what is a shape shifter?" he looked at me then started to explain again

"Cold one is someone who is dead but still walks the earth, feeds off of blood…"

"Vampire" I said cutting him off

"Yes and a shape shifter what you are, we Quileute's are descended from wolves…"

"So are all fictional stories real, I mean im a werewolf, and that red headed chick was a vampire."

"Well as far as I know it's just those two that are real but if two are real then there might be others that are out there."

"Well I appreciate it Sam, for telling me what is going on and Jake I hope to see you soon but I got to get back to get ready for school" as I started to get off the couch the blanket fell revealing all of my glory, I quickly shot my hands in front of me covering me up, I mean two hormonal guys were standing in front of me one of them being my cousin for Pete's sake.

"Um…Bella ill go get you some of Rachel's stuff to get dressed." He said nervously I mean we used to take baths together but we changed since 5.

"There in the bathroom Bella…"

"Thanks Jake" when I got to the bathroom I put on the camouflage t-shirt and the grey sweats, im guessing she took all her nicer stuff with her to college, but I rather be dressed like this then naked. I walked back out there and immediately blushed

Jake and Sam chuckled.

"well I will be going, oh wait shit I didn't drive here can you drive me home Jake?" please say yes

"well I wouldn't let my Favorite cousin walk all the way back now would I?"

"Jake, im your only cousin" I said chuckling

"and my favorite" he said laughing

He threw me a helmet and we left the house to get on the motorcycle, I was glad we took this instead of the Rabbit I needed time to think for my self.

It only took us 'bout 15 minutes to get back to my house, Charlie wasn't home I was glad I didn't want to explain to him, not right now at least. After our good bye's I walked in my house to go take an extremely cold shower, I need to relax I Cant wait to see Alice.

After I got dressed in my favorite black skinny jeans and black Guy Harvey shirt, I descended down the stairs and grabbed my toast and headed out the door, "today is going to be a long day" I said out loud, least I get to see that beautiful face of Alice Cullen.

**A/N**

**im sorry i didnt update needed to finish a research paper.**

**next chapter you get to see Alice Yay :) im going to try to make this story interesting so if you have any ideas let me know thank you!**

**with love **

**4eternity 3 :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I just love Bellice **** ok here I go onward with the next chappy! **

As I parked my truck in the parking lot I saw her. The things she does to me is unbelievable. I grabbed my bag and stepped out of my truck and made my way to the main entrance of the school, when I looked over at Alice I saw her walking my way my heart skipped a beat, I was so enthused. Yes we've talked before actually in three of my classes, big man upstairs loves me enough to grace me with her presence.

"Hey Bella" the angelic voice said to me.

"hey yourself" I sad giving her my best smile

"do you mind if we walk to class together today?" oh god yesss pleaseee!

"no I don't mind but wont your _boyfriend _mind" I hope she doesn't realize how I spat his name out, how dare you be rude Isabella.

"oh Jasper? He's not my boyfriend were super close because Rosalie, Jasper, and myself grew up together" OMG yes , single Alice I just wanted to shout from the rooftops. Don't get your hopes up Bella she still might like guys, yes of course she does shes to pretty to like me.

"oh ok sorry I just thought yall were a item everyone seems to think so, but I guess that proves that you shouldn't believe what you hear, right?"

"Exactly, Bella see why cant the rest of Forks be like you" I swear I can get lost in those deep gold pools of eyes and I wouldn't mind one bit.

"well that's me one of a kind klutz at your service" I said giving her a bow. She chuckled, it was the most beautiful noise I have ever heard in my life.

"your too funny Bella" she said playfully slapping my shoulder

"well here we are at my class ill see you later in English lit?"

"I wouldn't miss it with the world Bella" she said smirking, I leant down and gave her a kiss on the cheek, then blushed 'cause im not usually this forward but with her, its like she gives me a boost of confidence.

"see you later Alice"

"y-you t-oo B- Be-Bella" her stumbling for words was so adorable

The rest of the day went by a blur who knew hanging out with someone you cared a bout made time fly. Def not this girl, but I needed to talk to her about the fact that im a shape-shifter and she is a vampire.

I don't consider her a vampire because to be a vampire you have to be a killer and I could not see Alice harming a fly.

_Later that day_

"hey Alice I need to talk to you about something that's pretty important" I hope I don't sound to needy

"ok Bella lets go to this place I like to go to think"

When we arrived there it was breath taking beautiful only one thing comes to comparison to the site of wild flowers growing everywhere, the calming effect of the waterfall, the whispering wind, and the glowing pond and that is Alice.

"Alice I don't know how to say this it's a big deal…" she grabbed my hand I swear an electric current shot up my arm, she looked at me with reassuring eyes, with admiration. She nodded for me to continue.

Before I could even think about what to say I blurted "imawerewolf" I said it so fast but the look she gave me told me she knew what I said.

"So Bella is a big bad wolf and what does that make me Bella…"

"a vampire…."I whispered but I knew she heard me I hope she still talks to me after this.

"are you ok with that Bella because to be honest I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"me neither Alice im more then ok with it but do you hunt humans?"

"no me and my family like to think of ourselves of vegans, we hunt animals, we didn't ask to become this monster, just like you didn't ask to become a werewolf."

I knew she was being sincere, my hand reached up to caress her cheek and I slowly leaned in…

**A/N **

**AHH sorry for the cliff hanger but I had to review If you want the next chapter up love you guys **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Okay im so sorry that I haven't update in awhile see ive been cramming for my finals which suck btw! But at last here is ch 4 of true companion 3 you guys **_

__I leant in I kissed her on those smooth yet comforting lips of hers it sent chills all the way down my body because now I know that fire and ice can be compatible together, that's what we were, I was the fire she was ice. She pulled back way too soon for my liking but I was kinda glad cause a girl needed to breathe. When I saw the smile on her face I knew she fell for the Isabella charm.

"Bella that was just wow…" I cut her off by kissing her again but with more passion. She licked my bottom lip asking for entrance which I happily obliged we faught for dominance, she won fair and square, my heart was pounding through my chest. I didn't want to but I had to pull back.

"Alice I'm not to sure how to go about this but, I like you a lot probably more then I should at this stage I just want to ask you if you will be my girlfriend?"

"oh Bella yes, yes I would love to be your girlfriend" she crashed her lips to mine for a comfirmitation.

"Alice babe, we should get going its getting dark you never know what kind of creatures could be in the woods at night" I said giving her a wink to know I was joking.

She laughed that amazing laugh and then let her face turn to a serious one "Bella um would you mind if I um stayedwithyoutonight?" she mumbled to fast for me to hear

"what was the last part babe you said"

"would you mind if I stayed with you tonight, I mean if you don't want to I understand I just want to spend as much time with you as possible, and also like it kind of hurts to leave you for too long."

"Alice love stop rambiling, I would love it if you stayed, ill tell Charlie he wont mind he is a sucker for cute lil' pixies" she laughed so hard that she was holding her stomach

"im pretty sure that's you hun, but okay lets get going we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow, were going shopping" my jaw dropped at that I hate shopping its so boring and I have a bad feeling my girlfriend is a shopaholic, oh vei what did I get my self into.

"close your mouth or your gonna catch flies and if that happened I wouldn't want to kiss you" she said smirking then giving me a playful wink.

"shopping" I said in a distressed tone

"yep" she said making sure to pop the "P"

_**A/n **_

_**Ok there you go tomorrow is the sleep over and shopping with Alice yay!**_

_**Ok please review because im not sure if I will continue much longer**_


End file.
